


Plans

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella's fairy godmother had plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: diamonds and pearls

All magic has a price. Cinderella's fairy godmother didn't want to make her price steep.

She planned for Cinderella to wear a gown with diamond rings over her dress gloves and a pearl necklace. Cinderella's mice would be her horses. The family dog and horse would be a footman and a coachman, respectfully. And a pumpkin for the garden would be Cinderella's carriage to meet her prince.

Cinderella could have all of this as long as she returned to her home by midnight, when her magic would run out. 

Cinderella's fairy godmother thought about her plans over and over when--


End file.
